Security Test
6/27/2011 05:53 PM Back to 2011 Logs Jackknife Dually Jazz Horizon Arcee Hot Rod Ironhide Jackknife has been called in to help with the testing of the new procedures for the security system considering her background and knowledge in all things technical. She may not be a security expert, but she could give an unbiased view and offer any suggestions as needed. The space just outside of Iacon's gate was busier than usual. A small crew is cleaning up some of the mess that remains from yesterday's incursion, and a group of 'Bots have gathered to test the new security procedures that have been put in place as a result of the near-disaster. Additionally, First Aid is waiting for Arcee to arrive so they can depart for Crystal City to contact the Crystal City guard about finding a way to resolve Vespa's influence in Cubicron. Dually is leaning up against the wall by the gate, watching the activity avidly. "So how we doing this? Heading for our new stations when the alarm goes off?" He asks Horizon idly. Jazz enters the room and looks around with a grin. The pink Autobot femme arrives outside Iacon's dome. She's worried about how the situation regarding Vespa will be handled. She sees First Aid there. "Hi, First Aid, ready to go?" she says. Jackknife looks over to the question from Dually, "Well perhaps you should ask Jazz about the full details of what the expectations are.. or I suppose I could go find Ironhide and he'll whip things into shape." she notes with a little roll of her shoulders. Dually looks at the black, white, and blue 'Bot. "Got orders for us? Sir?" He hasn't met the head of intelligence yet, and is a little curious if he's as much of a larger-than-life character as scuttlebutt paints him. First Aid nods at Arcee. "Whenever you are." He glances around. "Just the two of us going, then?" Horizon has nothing really to say to Dually, as soon enough all will be explained. Unlike Dually, who seems to lounging against the gate, he stands with his posture straight and an air of formality. He waits attentively for this exercise, or possible lecture, to begin. "Ok, let's go then," Arcee says, "Just the two of us I guess, unless Hot Rod shows up." Jazz says, "Orders? Hmm. I guess the only orders are, can you stop me from gettin' in? No holds barred, I get to sneak past you -- you up fer that?" Jackknife giggles, "Oh.. oh my." Apparently that just tickled her fancy a bit. "I'm just watching. The security mechs though should try." she notes with a smile. Dually tilts his head and grins. "We'll do our best," He half turns, preparing to head back into the gate to his standard security station- as an unassigned 'Bot new to the Iacon base, his assignment under the new system is to be a 'floater' on the main street just inside the dome. Hot Rod comes roaring down Iacon's ramp.. the young little cavalier is back to his maroon and yellow coloring. The flaming racer skids to a halt beside First Aid and Arcee, "Sorry I'm late.. it took longer than I thought to remove my black armor and cybernetics. Can’t have Hot Wheels be seen with a group of Autobots after all." he chimes in. First Aid waves at Hot Rod. "I think I missed that you weren't normally black and purple. Are you coming with us?" "That's okay," Arcee says, "Yes, you wouldn't want to be looking like that while you're going around with us." Horizon raises both of his optic ridges in mild surprise, and then a small grin of approval warms onto his lips at Jazz's orders. He glances at Dually, about to tell him to... oh he's already on his way. At least he's trained the brute well by this point. He walks over to some other mechs, briefly collaborating with them, and then follows Dually to the inside of the dome, leaving the regular sentries to do their best. Jazz says, "Right, then -- anyone who's workin' with me -- or against me -- tonight, get to yer assigned places! And watch out -- I may jus' go fer an energon before breakin' in." Jazz grins and walks away, whistling a happy tune. First Aid claps his hands together then. "Okay, so what are we waiting for?" Jackknife stands back to observe and see how this is going to play out. Ironhide stomps in, a bit late, but here to stop Jazz. "Heh, finally I get to teach this punk a few lessons in humility." He glances at the other Security mechs, "Let's get it on mechs." knuckle crack. "I'm not sure what we're waiting for," Arcee says, "I'm all ready to go." She transforms and starts her engines. Jazz wanders whistling, looking distracted, and in fact sits down at one of Iacon's lovely little cafes for an energon. All the while, however, he is observing -- how the sentries move and react, where they look, how quickly they become distracted or bored. Jazz "No worries, m'man! Jackknife hms as Jazz disappears into the distance. Idly wondering what he may be up to, but figures it’s all part of his plan. "Okay mechs, we are not gonna have a repeat of the other cycle if we can possibly help it. I do not what to hand my aft plating to that grumpy medic." Ironhide drawls, "So no sloppiness. Period." The sentries outside the gate are far more alert than those posted at key placements within, partially due to the fewer distractions outside the dome rather than within, but all in all they are trying in earnest to pay attention, either using their optics, or running other forms of surveillance. Horizon isn't really positioned in any one area, but seems to rather be patrolling the inside, taking a route that connects as many stations as possible. Jazz finishes off his energon and stretches languidly. This is gonna be fun. "Let's have a little peek at who they've got watching over at the barracks ... should be quiet there this time of night." Jackknife continues to watch on, taking in how the mechs deal with the stress of the situation. Watching for signs of mechs not paying attention. Ironhide taps his fingers on his hip, watching out for Jazz. "C'mon already.. slagger is just making us wait on purpose." "Of course he is," Dually says. "Not much of a test if we're expecting it, right?" Dually picks up the dicebag and rolls against its awareness . Dually's roll succeeds! There are a couple of Autobots stationed at the street leading to the barracks, including three more patrolling around between the warehouses, and then another two stationed where the street continues towards the firing range. The patrollers seem in no rush, occasionally over lapping each other. The two Autobots at the turn off towards the barracks seem to be in conversation... even if it is somewhat one way. "Seriously, Starbug, you really should reconsider. You, me, Red Guardian Inn after shift..." However, there is no response from the mostly green femme, who stands alertly with her optics focused on their surroundings. There is a grim look of determination on her features. The other mech sighs and sags his shoulders. "Would you at least answer me?" "Quiet! I am trying to concentrate!" The femme snaps. Meanwhile, Horizon is patrolling the main street at current, heading towards the sentries stationed outside of the turnoff to the repair district. Jazz strolls deliberately along the road toward the main gate, pausing to watch passers-by and lean in the lamplight, arms crossed and smiling. He seems in no hurry to get anywhere. When he notices he's been seen, he smiles more broadly, gives a little salute, and wanders off in the direction of the barracks' wall. Jackknife smirks a bit at the bickering. Ah love... not good timing there. That will have to be looked into with Ironhide if he didn't catch it... later. Speaking of Ironhide, he's keeping alert at the gate still. "Optics scanning and scanners too people." he drawls. Dually picks up the dicebag and rolls against its awareness. Dually's roll succeeds! Dually spots Jazz by the wall. "Now he's just trying to make us crazy-" He changes his path to intercept Jazz. "Um... Halt and identify yourself!" He isn't quite so sure about this part of the new security procedures.... Jazz keeps wandering -- security can't be talking to him, can they?, decent law-abiding 'bot out for a stroll -- and disappears into the shadows surprisingly quickly. Jackknife hmms as Jazz pulls a shadow disappearance. "He's good." she murmurs appreciatively. Ironhide looks toward the scrambling around the barracks wall, "Get in there and scan for his signature. Put the alert up." "Slag it!" Dually growls. "How the frag did he /do/ that?" He sends the alert over his comm. The mech stationed outside the barracks had crossed the street to try and whisper sweet nothings into her ear... and instead of hearing him, she received Dually's report. This causes her to shove the other mech forcefully back to his position. "Would you PLEASE try to take this seriously?" Well... the two barracks sentries are no help right now. Upon receiving the transmission, Horizon begins to head towards the barracks at a quick pace without actually running. The mechs patrolling among the barracks warehouses are alert and are seeking out the intruder. Jazz watches the sudden movements toward the barracks, grins, and hotfoots it back toward the Repair Bay. Jackknife continues to observe quietly. Trying to look for where Jazz may be trying to get in.. not that she's a trained security type... but still she is curious! "Hey you two! Snap two and scan below you!" Ironhide yells at the quibbling sentries. The two 'lovers' (as if!) quickly snap to attention, the other mech resuming his post, and the femme looking just plain old miserable as she starts scanning the area. As Horizon had opted not to rush, he took the leisure of keeping his optics and scanners active for any suspicious activity enroute. Besides, there was no rush since there was no actual emergency, and there should be at least five mechs already in that vicinity. Thus, Horizon uses the awesome power of multitask - searching and walking! Sarcasm fully intended. Horizon picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness . Horizon's roll fails! Jazz crouches in the shadows near the Repair Bay wall, listening for security movements. He slips a small device out of an arm-compartment and affixes it to the wall. He then disappears back into the shadows and heads toward the theatre district, keying the little device to start softly playing music ... which gets louder, and louder .....! Jackknife picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Jackknife's roll succeeds! "What's that noise coming from?" A grey and white 'Bot wearing the insignia of a medic comes out of the repair bay, looking around. "What is this stupid drill, anyway?" Jackknife spots the movement of something crossing over to the repair bay, but she keeps mute about it. Ironhide calls out, "I'll give the mech or femme that spots that slagger a weeks' energon ration!" Incentive? He has it! Dually picks up the dicebag and rolls against its awareness. Dually's roll fails! Dually is still looking around the barracks. "He's got to be here somewhere, slaggit," He grumbles, rounding the corner and heading down the alley between two of the buildings, further from the main road. Jazz executes a few rapid twists and folds reminiscent of metallic speed-origami\, swiftly reforming as a sleek white Star-Bullet Hovercar. Jazz watches from the shadows, and attaches himself to a little group heading into the theatre distract in vehicular mode. Nice and easy .... Jackknife shakes her head a bit, she was sure she saw something. Tempting to tell them what she saw, but she's to remain unbiased. "C'mon y'all scan with what you got. Walk around. Check those corners!" Ironhide shouts out. Dually picks up the dicebag and rolls against its awareness. Dually's roll fails! Dually is still searching the alley - totally off the track. Jazz slides into the theatre district, apparently unnoticed. He chats with an old friend or two in the party he had stealthily added himself into outside the gates, then bids them a quiet farewell and slips away from them to circle around to the barracks from the other side. Jackknife sighs softly as she stands there, waiting to see how to turns out as she tries to watch where everyone is and what they are doing. "I need a report from everyone now. This is taking too long." Ironhide drawls. "He's not in this alley," Dually says over the comm, heading back for the main roadway. "How the slag did he get through there?" "There's some sort of noise-maker attached to the wall by the repair bay," A nameless medic reports in. Jazz me considers walking in the doorway on the city-side of the barracks, just for effect, the creeps to a shadowed window (unlocked!) and lets himself in. What the heck, why not? He pads slowly and quietly to Recharge, hooks himself up, and lies back with a sigh -- proves he got in and settled, doesn't it? Jackknife knows eventually Jazz is gonna show up again, somewhere clever probably. She shakes her head a bit and vents as Ironhide continues to call out to the security mechs. The older mech really isn't doing much himself other than that. Not a good sign. Dually picks up the dicebag and rolls against its awareness. Dually's roll fails! Dually spots the open window of the barracks- was that like that before? He's not sure. He walks around to the door of the building, counting the windows to find the correct room on the inside. "May have spotted him- checking the interior of barracks-" he pauses to look at the number "building 8. There's an open window." Jazz drifts off to a contented Recharge slumber, secure in the knowledge that they'll eventually wake him up. Ironhide snarls, "WHAT?!" Jackknife visibly cringes at the shout. She supposes Jazz found his way in after all. Dually runs down the hallway, making enough noise to wake the dead, counting the doors. The 6th door from the end should match up with the window-but it's locked. Jazz is undisturbed by the mechelephant feet in the hallway, sleeping the recharge of the just. Jackknife vents softly, "Perhaps I should call it as a failure to stop the infiltration?" she calls out. Ironhide looks over at her and vents, "Only /after/ we find the slagger is actually INSIDE. No sooner." Dually receives a data burst from the security center and punches the override code into the door, opening it and roaring inside. Jazz is sleeping peacefully in Recharge, a smile on his face. Jackknife sighs and waves at Ironhide, "Fine." she states. Ironhide vents, "Dually report!" Dually says quietly over the comm. "Got 'em." Insert long diatribe of cussing coming from Ironhide! Dually carefully checks the safety on his laser rifle- shooting an officer, even by accident, would NOT be good for his future career prospects- and walks over to the berth. "Freeze-" he says, pointing it at Jazz on the berth. Jazz doesn't react at all because, asleep. And smiling. Jackknife shakes her head at the cussing and states, "Sore loser. Your security needs further training Ironhide. I suggest getting on that instead of being ticked off that Jazz got past your people." Dually pokes Jazz with the rifle. "Come on, sit up, slowly, hands where I can see 'em!" Jazz stirs, then sighs sleepily, "Faster'n I thought. Good." He sits up slowly, hands on top of his head, grinning at his captor. Ironhide mutters, grumbles, and generally is still swearing up a storm as he marches toward the barracks. Jazz is gonna be in for it.. uh oh.... Jackknife vents, "Well good luck everyone dealing with him later." she offers with a wave as she follows him toward the barracks. Jazz grins and looks toward the doorway as he hears Ironhide's muttering approaching. He's made his point, he'll let the old warhorse chew on him a little. Ironhide stops at the open door in the barracks. "Jazz." he states through gritted denta. Jackknife stops behind the mech, watching on quietly. Dually says, "So, about that energon?" He says over his shoulder to Ironhide, meeting the bigger mech's eyes in the reflection in the window glass. Jazz grins up from his seat on the recharge berth, and says cheerfully, "Ironhide! How's things? Ironhide meets Dually's gaze, he grunts, "Right. A week's worth. I'll arrange it." he huffs. "So Jazz, tell me, where did security go wrong?" Jackknife ahems softly, "Well for one putting anyone that is dating together in the same area was not helping matters Ironhide. I would suggest finding out who's seeing whom among the ranks." The mech cracks his knuckles when he balls up his fists ever so tightly. Dually grins. "Thank you, sir!" Jazz says, "Well, fer one thing, you knew it was me. What happens when it's not someone yer expecting? An' what if I had an accomplice? Did everyone but you stay at their post? Everyone on guard duty needs to think o' only that, for their shift. Too many distractions, too much "I'll be right back, only a second" and someone slips in." Ironhide grunts at Dually and waves his hand, "Get out of my sight, I got words with this one." he states in a low tone. Jackknife knows that tone all too well, "I think my work is done here. Good cycle." is offered. "Yessir!" Dually lowers his rifle and heads out of the room with a cheery salute. Jazz says, "Bye, 'Knife -- ya done good! I think you might have seen me once or twice tonight -- trust your optics, eh?" Jazz says, "So, Ir'nhide -- no hard feelin's?" Jackknife smiles to Jazz and nods to him. Ironhide's knuckles crack again as he flexes his fists, optics narrow. "No hard feelings." he vents, "Appreciate the assist. Just don't be so gloating and happy about it. I already got a hard time from Ratchet when that fragging femme Con got in." Jazz grins. Jazz says, "Hey, I'm happy t'help, and happy by nature! And the day Ratchet isn't an old grumpy-pants is the day I start worryin' -- you should know him by now. Ya got good people workin' for you. I'd say watch out fer puttin' courtin' couples together on shift, and work with bringin' Jackknife along as an officer, she's got the smarts. Other than that, what I said before, eh? Now, join me in an energon? I know a nice little place ....." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Jackknife's LogsCategory:Dually's LogsCategory:Jazz's LogsCategory:Horizon's LogsCategory:Arcee's LogsCategory:Hot Rod's LogsCategory:Ironhide's Logs